Maybe you don't need me anymore
by CrimsonButterfly07
Summary: You were Gil's fiancé in another month or so you'd be man and wife. You were there when he needed you the most. Comforting him and encouraging then Oz was back from the Abyss. You were very happy that his most special person is back but where does that leave you? GilxReaderxXerxes!
1. O N E

**Drabbles:**

**Maybe you don't need me anymore.**

You were Gil's fiancé in another month or so you'd be man and wife. You were there when he needed you the most. Comforting him and encouraging then Oz was back from the Abyss. You were very happy that his most special person is back but where does that leave you?

You were in the Rainsworth's mansion drinking tea with Xerxes. Sharon was attending to something important.

"You know you've been down lately, [y/n]-chan." Xerxes' voice dripped with sweetness. You gave a forced smile. It felt disgusting.

"I'm not Xerxes-san." You popped a caramel into your mouth savouring its salty-sweet taste.

He suddenly pointed his fork at you. You raised a brow at him. His lips curved into a smirk his menacing red eye shining.

"I know you too well." He sang licking icing off his fork.

-X-

"I'm Oz Vessalius." The blonde gestured for a handshake and you complied with a smile gracing your face.

"[First Name] [Last Name]."

"How in the world did you get someone like her to like you Gil?" Oz asked while lacing his hands behind his back. Gilbert flushed in pink to red when he heard the statement.

"Yeah!" Alice, Oz's chain stood up and walked to you while chewing on a piece of meat and examined you from head to toe.

"She'sh cho preshy!"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! It wasn't about that anyway!" Gil lit a cigarette.

"Anyway how _did _you meet Gil? [y/n]?" Oz perked up.

You smiled at the memory.

"[y/n] No!" Gil reached for you but Alice yanked you away from him for you to tell the story.

"I think it's better if I tell the story!~" Xerxes popped his head out of the cupboards in Gil's house. You immediately dove to the cupboards to shut it close and return Break to where ever he came from.

"Ah ah ah." Xerxes quickly stepped aside and for you to fail miserably.

"Ugh." You groaned in disappointment.

"That's not how you normally greet people [y/n]-chan!"

"You're not actually a normal person Xerxes." You stood up straightening your skirt.

"Indeed I am." He smirks and attacks you from behind with a hug.

"Xerxes! You faggot! Get off." You spat struggling to get out of his hold.

"Mhm, no can do." He whispered on your ear causing shivers to run down your spine his arms around you tightened.

_Click_

"Let her go." Gil pressed a gun on Xerxes' head much to his dismay.

"Eh~ what about a no?" You felt one of the clown's hands behind of your upper thigh and one on your lower back, lifted you and made a run for it.

"ESCAPE!" Break ran out carrying you in his arms with you clutching his shoulders ever so tight.

"BREAK!" Gilbert shouted.

The clown took a sharp turn and earned a squeak from you and the sound of glass breaking was heard.

"Gil!" You hopped down form Xerxes' hold and ran to the fallen and scratched Raven.

The scarlet eyed man reluctantly let you go and watched you tend to Gil so lovingly.

_**Why?**_

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! I had soo much in my mind that I needed a break! School's torturing me! We have to put up 3 plays! Anyway, don't mind me. Tell me what you think! Also open for suggestions!


	2. Why?

**Drabbles:**

**Maybe you don't need me anymore.**

**Why?**

**-x-**

Why were you still staying with him? He's clearly too fond of his master, he doesn't even seem to have fun with you anymore. You sighed at the thoughts; you were getting so pessimistic day by day.

You were nestled upon several layers of blankets and pillows, wearing Gil's white dress shirt he wore last night. Yes, last night. It was a normal one, dinner, a midnight walk and _that_.

_Steamy kisses, smooth caresses, sweat trickling down his face, both of your faces tinted red because of your hot, steamy, __**intimate **__activity._

You flushed in the memory. You shook your head burying your head between your arms, the shirt still has Gil's scent on it. What you were wearing seemed inappropriate for a noble woman like you but no one would see you, right?

What you did was merely a routine and you were getting bored. You wanted the old thrill; the one with guns and blood. Heck you were on Pandora's team – A famous sharpshooter. The Raven didn't agree that you should stay on the team. You fought for your rightful spot; you hunted for 12 chains and came in successfully with the record time of a week with only you on the hunting team. Gil was at loss for words when you came in with only minor scratches and bruises. You were bad ass as much as you'd loved to be called like that you still were a _noble_.

When a head of Pandora heard of what you did you were given a half a year break which you were still on now and it _bored_ you to _death_. Sadly Gil didn't want you sneaking into missions with him and you were stuck wearing ridiculous dresses and it irked you so much you'd shoot something up above the sky or trees. You missed your black and [color] uniform that gave you full mobility than frilly dresses.

To your dismay everything that was Pandora related was thrown out of your house. _Literally _by the amazing Xerxes Break. Your family's servants and maids were thrown into frenzy when everything was being thrown out of the windows or down balconies. You weren't there to stop him instead you were tied into a post in the Headquarters. You sighed. Gil left for another mission with his _Oz-sama_. You can't help but feel jealous.

A knock interrupted you from your day-dreaming.

"[y/n]-chan~?" Xerxes opened the door and saw you only wearing a white dress shirt. Just that. He licked his lips at the sight of your white porcelain skin, your long legs and slightly revealed cleavage. Your eye twitched when you felt Xerxes gaze on you, it was perverted.

"Stop looking at me you clown." You raised a blanket to cover yourself. He pouted.

"Eh~ just when I was enjoying." He walked to your bed with the grace of a cat. You rolled your eyes.

"Shut it you twat." You grumbled with cheeks tinted with a pink hue. "What do you want?"

He smiled ever so _menacingly_. "We're going out." You blinked. "Right now."

"What?!"

**-x-**

"You better have a good reason for this." Your arms were folded across your chest; you were wearing a casual dress nothing too fancy nothing too bland. Just the right dress that hugged your torso beautifully and the way that the skirt accentuates your slim hips, your hair was fixed by Xerxes it was a variation of braids and pulled into a bun it suited you perfectly, although you hated to admit that he did a good job.

He smiled again grabbing your hand with his fingers lacing into yours. "Let's have fun!"

"Why are you doing this again?" You sighed and let him lead you to a stall filled with sweets.

"You looked down lately." The albino grabbed several caramels and threw them into the basket you were holding.

"You're the only one having fun." You frowned. Unknown to you he had **plans**.

**Author's Note:**

I'm glad I got positive feedbacks! Thanks for reviewing, favorite-ing and following! You can also send in requests! XD


	3. Plans

**Drabbles:**

**[I don't own Pandora Hearts]**

**Maybe you don't need me anymore**

**Plans**

**-x-**

Your so called 'date' with Xerxes was ended with drinking. Lots. You and Xerxes drank in your house wine, champagne, gin, beer even brandy, name it and you had it, you'll drink it. You were drunk as hell. Xerxes wasn't, it was amusing to watch you drink and ranted about Gil spending less and less time with you. You confessed that _it _was _selfish_ of you to say that but you also couldn't hate Oz, he was such a sweetheart. Alice had a very aggressive and amusing personality. You chugged another bottle of fine wine. He didn't expect that you were this bitter towards the Raven's absence. You looked like you were having a pity party.

"Heck, I want to be swallowed into a hole or maybe the Abyss." You grumbled well tried to. It was hard for him to understand your slurring sentences. He watched you with a grin. You were flushed red, eyes half-lidded, sheen of sweat covering your delectable neck. You looked most utterly _delicious_.

"I hate feeling like this… feeling so lonely." He was right there, sitting _across_ you. "So desperate for attention." His grin was replaced by a firm line. "I _hate_ falling in love." He gritted his teeth. It did hurt that it wasn't him that you love. The Raven was entirely a stupid man letting you feel this way, you were supposed to be treasured and loved.

"Ne, Xerxes do you think he still loves me?" It wasn't surprising for you to think like this.

"He does still care. [y/n]-chan! This isn't like you! He loves you." He pouted childishly and drank his tea. He didn't want to answer that. **He didn't. It killed him. He despised this feeling.**

"Mhm. Sure." Was your reply, rubbing your eyes. "I need to sleep." What shocked him was when you stood up from the carpeted floor and hung yourself on him. "I'll sleep here." You mumbled sleepily and pressed your face to his neck. He shuddered at the closeness as your warm breath that tickling his neck.

"Mh-night."

"Good night." He smiled rather sweetly and leaned back on the couch to let you lie on top of him. He ran his slightly calloused hands into your hair untying the braids he did letting your soft hair drape over your shoulders. As if your breathing was a lullaby it lulled him to sleep.

**-x-**

Gilbert rushed to your house after the mission. It was an easy one they just looked around a town for a fragment of Alice's memory there wasn't any. It was a waste of time really. He entered the living room and the scent of alcohol greeted him. He panicked – a little. And what he saw wasn't comforting at all. Your body was draped over Xerxes' and you looked _comfortable,_ the liquor around wasn't relieving at all. Bottles were half empty, some are broken. He knew you only drank on occasions he made sure there wasn't an event today, namely your anniversary was still a week away. What was the occasion now? Did you have a problem?

Was it Xerxes' feelings for you? Yes, the clown had feelings for you.

Does Xerxes' **want** you? Questions stirred his mind.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there! Thanks again for reviewing/following! It is greatly appreciated. Really. I need an insperatioon! I hope they're not too OOC! Hugs for everyone who reviewed! Kinoko182, esmeralda kitty cat, and Rose Valekier!


	4. Want

**Drabbles:**

**[I don't own Pandora Hearts.]**

**Maybe you don't need me anymore.**

**Want**

He was jealous. No, scratch that he was very jealous. You were spending less and less time with him. You were _always _with _Break __**always**_. You'd often make excuses just to spend time with your new found BFF. Sure he was still busy with the whole memory thing but at least he was making time for you. He did. Well, at least when Oz orders him to come home to you. He does think of you! But the mission is keeping him from you.

_Now Xerxes Break was keeping him from you. Like now._

Darn that clown for taking you out before he could reach you first. He was lighting a cigarette when he heard your voice from the hallway.

"Thanks for taking me out." he popped his head out of the door to see you wearing a red and black formal dress, your [h/c] tied and clipped into a bun with a rose nestled within. He also saw the clown wearing a white suit with a purple necktie.

"Well~ the dumb Raven left you all alone, lonely. We can't have that." Break smiled sickly sweet. He coughed. Your head jerked towards the door frame he was leaning.

"GIL!" You jumped on him flinging your arms around his torso. You were shorter than him by an inch… inches lots of them.

The sight wasn't likable for the other man in the hall. He wanted you to be with him. **He **should be the one in your arms right now. Not Gil. It was supposed to be him. **Him.**

You puffed your cheeks and crossed your arms just below your chest. "You only came to visit me now?"

"Hey, you were the one with that guy." He pointed his unlit cigarette to Xerxes.

"Oh~ give me some credit Gil-kuun. She was too lonely and the play was sooo~ inviting." The older man grinned and popped a lemon flavoured candy into his mouth.

"Before anything worse happens, you should go away now Break." You shooed him away but your fiancé was shocked when you kissed the silver-haired man's cheek.

"Bye [y/n]-chan~!" Xerxes oddly blew a kiss your way.

The Raven suppressed a flinch when he saw you smile faintly. He was at **doubt. **Were you still loyal to him?

**Author's Notes:**

Hi thereeeee! I thank Yukkin, esmeralda kitty cat, and the lovely guest who reviewed and for those who followed and favourited! Anyway, I think there isn't such a word. Meh. Also tell me if there is something wrong! If you'd like to suggest another reader-insert story with another character let me know! XD

**IMPORTANT! Should I do the next chapter in Reader-chan's/your POV or Break's?**


	5. Doubt

**Drabbles:**

**Maybe you don't need anymore.**

**[I don't own Pandora Hearts]**

**Doubt**

You've been too lonely for days now. Everyone hated being left. You did too. It's funny how an aristocrat like you _almost_ begged Gil not to go but he still went because he was 'needed'. Sure he was _needed _but what about you?

You were thrilled to have Oz back; you thought it would be fun meeting your fiancé's old master but then all _this_ happened. Memory retrievals, battles, getting hurt and feeling lonesome. Just why? Why did everything _bad_ got tied to Oz Vessalius? You sighed. Darn you're getting meaner. Yes, you were feisty but you were never the one to blame people.

You stood up from one of the lavish love seats your villa offered. Your stomach grumbled and you moaned in response. You opened the kitchen door only to see _the _Xerxes Break eating your cake your [_favourite cake_]. He was eating _your [favourite cake]. _He paused and his purple eye was wide open as his mouth was.

"BREAK! You bastard! That's mine!" Most would think you're overreacting but when it comes to [favourite cake] it's something else.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He raised his hands up to mock surrender but he knew that if it came to your favourites, it's a different story.

"Oh, shut up. You're raping my cake!" You growled and tried to save the last slice, only to be eaten by Break in seconds. He blinked innocently at you… Fuck everything.

"BREEEEAAAK!"

**-x-**

For eating your cake he'd take you out, nothing but a harmless _friendly _date. Of course you complied he was taking you to one of the most sought for play. You immediately took off and dressed up. As you finished fixing yourself you went down to your living room to only to see Break dressed in a white suit.

You looked like a goldfish, opening and closing your mouth amusing Break. You always give him several reasons to smile or laugh. Your reactions were one of them. You pouted.

"You better not have any dark portals in my house that would suck everything up if it gets destroyed or it fails."

He shrugged and smirked. "Maybe~"

**-x-**

The play that you went to was about a love triangle gone wrong. Heck, it was a good one but did it have to be something about a _love triangle_? You were aware that Break has been popping out every single time that Gil wasn't there. 'Is he possibly hinting something?' You shrugged the thought away seeing that Break is older than you by who knows how much.

Break opened the carriage door for you and offered you a hand; you complied and hopped out of the carriage. He smiled at your childish antics. You landed quite gracefully he noted and you walked to you villa's door in an elegant manner.

You opened the door seeing that you never did lock your door whenever you go out besides, who would enter your house when it was in the most secluded place you ever knew?

**-x-**

**(Chapter 4: Reference)**

You kissed the Albino's cheek and walked over to Gil's side once again. While waving goodbye Break blew you a kiss you smiled and shook your head and glanced at you lover.

"So what do you have in mind to make up for the time we lost?" Your lips curved into a suggestive smile. He took the invitation and crushed his lips against yours. Oh, you knew you'd be skipping your afternoon tea for something more _pleasant_.

**-x-**

(Extended Ending)

…and you'd probably skip dinner as well!

**Author's Notes:**

**I'M SORRY! My class had to put up 3 plays. I was the head in props and backdrops I had to do lots of things. Did you like it? Review! Thanks for reading. XD**


	6. Obsession

**Drabbles:**

**Maybe you don't need anymore.**

**[I don't own Pandora Hearts]**

**[A Warning for Adult Situations]**

**{[Break]}**

**Doubt**

Everything was according to plan. He was absolutely pleased that the Raven was very very busy with his mission. Sure he pops here and there at times to check and send some information to the team but he _always _makes sure to come and visit you daily. It's a habit of his now. Who knows maybe his feelings for you would turn to a dark **obsession**. Just maybe or maybe it is already.

"[y/n]-chan~" He called as he looked for you inside your house.

A soft _moan _answered him. He wondered what in the world you were doing.

After the moan he heard several creaks of the bed and there entered more moans.

He was now sure what you were doing. He smirked but it died out when he heard a male voice.

**Gil…**

He was more determined to steal you away from that Raven now.

**Author's Note;  
**Yes, I know I haven't been updating. I'm having a writer's block. I seriously need a solid plot for the story… Anyway, I will be still updating although it might be slow… *is shot* I think I should stop adding 'scenes'… Should I? ALSO DROP A REVIEW! It motivates me greatly~ You can drop suggestions too.


	7. Kids?

**Drabbles:**

**Maybe you don't need anymore.**

**[I don't own Pandora Hearts or You]**

**[Children]**

You stirred your coffee in utmost fascination, how the brown liquid swirls with each stir. Gilbert raised a brow at this.

"Something wrong?" He asked while picking up his own morning cup of coffee. You blinked at him slowly.

"Are you fertile?"

With that question he almost _choked_ on his drink while flushing in different shades of red…

"W-what are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing~" You sang will you _**innocently **_drank your coffee as you sauntered out of the room.

He swore that you would be the death of him.

**(Extended Ending?)**

Earlier that morning your grand grand grand grandfather mailed you an extravagant letter, you proceeded to open it and turned pale when you saw _three_ bold words in the middle of it.

_[Your full name],_

**"I want heirs."**

_**[Your grand grand grandfather]**_

**Author's Note:**

**Hallo~ I'm dieeeeingggggggg. OH! Grandfather might be a character in Pandora Hearts~…. If I find an awesome way to relate you to him…. GUESS WHO HE IS! ALSO DROP REVIEWS~ COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ILOVEYOUGUYSSOFREAKIN'MUCH. **


End file.
